


The Inevitability of Certain Things

by BRBelgarde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Werewolf Politics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRBelgarde/pseuds/BRBelgarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus isn't sure of much, but one thing that seems to be a constant is Sirius. Sirius calms the wolf, and makes the recovery pass smoothly. </p><p>When Remus invites Sirius to spend the rest of the summer with him at his family's cottage he can't help but think he's embarking on an journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitability of Certain Things

_**Chapter One - Fearing** _

  


He’d like to blame it on the letters. Their letters had gotten more frequent and more intense over the past summer. It’s not as if they hadn’t written to each other before, but that had been a letter or two a month at best. This summer, Remus had received two or three letters a week from Sirius. He loved it. They talked about things they’d never brought up to each other before, such as Sirius’s family life. Remus learned just how much Sirius hated it there. And he spent a majority of his break wishing his friend was with him. His parents cottage was small, but there was more than enough room for one more. He wanted to show Sirius the garden and the pond and the woods. He wanted to share so much with Sirius.

 

And that’s when he realized it. He was feeling something more than friendship. And it scared him a bit. After a particularly brutal full moon in July, Remus had overcome that fear. He was in pain, and wanted nothing more than to talk to Sirius. He locked himself up in his room and sat at his desk. He brought out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

 

_Sirius,_

_This months full was dreadful. The basement isn’t holding me anymore. Dad had to reinforce the door. I could have really hurt them. I’m afraid I’ll have to spend the next one in the holding cells at the Ministry. Dad doesn’t want me to, but I think he knows we’re running out of options. I’m really scared._

_Sometimes this is all more than I can handle. I wish I could just quit it. I need a cure._

_I apologize. I don’t mean to complain. It’s just a lot harder without you all around. Especially Padfoot. The wolf seems less restless and he’s around._

_I am eagerly awaiting the new school year._

_Your Friend,_

_Remus._

 

He sent the letter off with his owl, Zeus. He went to his bed and lay down, closing his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t get any sleep.

  
  


The next morning, he sat down to breakfast and his mother, Hope, was fussing more that normal.   
  


“You don’t look well, honey.” She said over her tea cup. Remus stared at his plate.   
  
“I never look well, Mum. I always look like this. I always look sick.”

 

She folded her hands in her lap. “I know. I know that. I’m just worried. You almost-”

 

“Broke through the door, I know. I know, Mum. I almost got out. I almost killed you.” He stood up abruptly, overturning his chair. It fell over with a loud snap. Hope gasped.   
  
“Remus! Don’t lash out at me. I don’t care what happens to me. I don’t like seeing my little boy in pain. You know that!” She said. Remus was clutching his fists, shaking. He wanted to be angry, but he was just tired. He squeezed his eyes shut. Tears spilled down his chin.

 

“Mum, I’m scared. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt the people I love.” He sounded small. Hope stood and went to him, wrapping his skinny frame up in her arms.

 

“I know.” She said, her nose buried in his hair. “I know.”

  
  


That night after supper, a reply from Sirius came. Zeus, who never tapped or waited to be let in, flew right into the window and landed on Remus’s bed. He stroked the owl’s feathers and gave him a treat. He hooted appreciatively and settled in on his perch. Remus unrolled the letter.

 

_Rem,_

_My little Moony has outgrown the basement, huh? I don’t think the Ministry cells will be an option. Talk to Dumbledore and ask him to send you to the Shack instead. You go there during school, so why not during breaks? He has a soft spot for you. We all do, don’t we?_

_I know you’re scared. I can’t imagine what it’s like, and I’m right in it. All I know is that helping you as Padfoot makes it a bit more bearable, and that’s the least I can do. You know, to ease the pain. If I can do more, let me know. Anything, I’ll do it. There’s no limits when it comes to you, Moony._

_It's getting unbearable here, too. Might make something up to tell Walburga and shove off. Was thinking of going to James's, but...would your parents be up for a visitor? I'm a great house guest. I promise._

_Yours,_

_Sirius_

 

Remus smiled as he read the letter. He stuffed the letter under his pillow and curled up. Sirius wanted to visit him! He lay down and curled up on his side, hugging his knees to his chest. He slept well for the first time all summer.

  
  


His mother woke him up around ten the next morning.

 

"You didn't come down for breakfast. Dad and I were worried." She said. Remus shook his head.

 

"No, Mum. I'm okay. Sirius sent me a letter last night." He said, sitting up. He stretched.

 

Hope smiled. "Did he?" She asked. "What did he say?"

 

Remus smiled sheepishly. "He wants to visit. Maybe for the rest of the summer. Can he? He won't be much trouble at all."

 

Hope bit her lip. "It will be hard to hide the transformations, Remus. I don't think it's a good idea." She said. Remus shook his head.

 

"He knows, Mum. They all do." He said, glancing at the pillow under which Sirius's letter lay. A concerned look crossed over Hope's face.

 

"Remus, do you know how dangerous this is? If people find out, you could be hurt. You could be-"

 

"They care about me! And they figured it out, I didn't tell them. I was too ashamed of it. I didn't want to lose the only friends I was capable of making. But they figured it out and they didn't run. They've even become..." He cut himself off, closing his eyes. “We can trust them. Especially Sirius. Please, we can trust him. I’m getting stir-crazy, Mum. I’d really like it if I could have a friend stay with me.”

 

Hope sat down at her son’s desk, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I’ll have to talk to your Dad. When he get’s home, we’ll sit down to dinner and discuss it. How does that sound?”

 

Remus nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry for raising my voice.”

 

Hope smiled, standing and putting her hand on Remus’s shoulder. “I’m just glad you’ve found friends. That’s all I could ask for.”

  
  


Lyall helped himself to a large portion of Shepard’s pie.   
  
“I don’t see why not.” He said as he tucked in. Remus smiled, pouring himself a glass of milk.

 

“He’ll be staying for the rest of the summer, Dad. I hope that’s okay.” Remus said. Lyall nodded.   
  
“It’ll be good to have some company, wouldn’t it?” He asked. "And I've only heard good things about Sirius. I'm not one to hold people's families against them. I just never thought I'd have a member of the Black family under my roof."

 

"He's nothing like them. I promise, Dad. He hates his family. The whole lot of them." Remus said. "Except his younger brother, Regulus. He's in Slytherin, but he's not dreadful. He's just quiet."

 

Lyall nodded. "Good, so it's settled. Tell him he can Floo in the morning. I think this will be good. For all of us."

  
  


Remus sat down at his desk with a piece of paper and a pencil.

 

_Sirius,_

_Mum and Dad said you're welcome to come for the rest of the summer! I couldn't be happier. They said you can come first thing in the morning. You'll have to stay in my room, but my bed has a lie-low._

_I can't wait to see you._

_Yours,_

_Remus_

He folded the paper up and tied it to Zeus's foot. He gave the owl a treat and sent him on his way before he settled in for a restless night.

 

 


End file.
